


[Podfic] Scarier Things

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Horror, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic With Music, always low key consent warnings, because Damien's power is leterally always there, crossover if you pay attention, fucking with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Scarier Thingsby starkravingSummary:Hiatus AU: Mark drags Damien back across the country in what amounts to the most karmic reverse kidnapping in history, but stopping to take hipster pics of scenic overlooks will not protect you from the scary stuff lurking in the liminal space behind highway truck-stops.





	[Podfic] Scarier Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scarier Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554780) by [starkraving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkraving/pseuds/starkraving). 



  


###  **Length:**

00:55:00

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:** Indigo Children by PUSCIFER from the album ""V" is for Vagina" 

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/ScarierThings/Scarier%20Things.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (75.5 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/ScarierThings/Scarier%20Things.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (77.6 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/ScarierThings/Scarier%20Things.m4b)




End file.
